


[podfic] no church in the wild

by amosanguis, reena_jenkins



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Gen, Owen the Raptor Wrangler, POV Alternating, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Raptor Puppy Piles, Raptor Squad, title from a song, warning for author's poor attempts at describing raptor vocalizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It can’t be done,” they tell him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It shouldn’t be done,” he says, then he looks down at the egg, listens to the sounds coming from the inside, “but that’s never stopped us before.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] no church in the wild

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no church in the wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346181) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



  
  
******Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:**  pre-Jurassic World, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Owen the Raptor Wrangler, Raptor Squad, Pack Dynamics, POV Alternating, Raptor Puppy Piles, warning for author's poor attempts at describing raptor vocalizations, title from a song  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:35:33  
  
 **** **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(JW\)%20_no%20church%20in%20the%20wild_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
